In some application scenes, it is needed to position a plurality of targets moving in a spatial area. For example in the course of virtual reality experiencing, the user needs to interact with the virtual reality environment. The usual mode is that the user's two hands individually hold one handle light ball, and the actions of the user's hands are tracked by locating the light balls, by which the interaction with the virtual reality environment is realized. Currently, generally targets to be located are tracked and located by employing RGB light sources in combination with infrared light sources, wherein the infrared light sources are used to determine the positions of the targets, and the RGB light sources can be used to distinguish the targets by combining RGB components to give different colors.
In that locating mode, when images are being obtained, each camera needs two CMOSs to individually acquire an infrared image and a color image, which increases the production cost of the camera. Furthermore, it is generally needed to rectify and configure in advance the combined colors of the targets to be located, only by which the targets may be precisely distinguished according to the H of the HSV (Hue, Saturation and Value) components. However, both the power supply voltage of the RGB light sources and the environmental background colors affect the accuracy of the locating.